Aquí en la oscuridad
by Princesa Saiyajin
Summary: Aquí, en la oscuridad me siento solo, me hace falta ella. Extraño oír su suave voz nombrándome, admirar sus resplandecientes ojos buscando los míos, quiero verla, quiero volver. [Reflexión de Seiya] Basado en Omega.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y TOEI ANIMATION.

* * *

**AQUÍ EN LA OSCURIDAD**

Abro los ojos y todo lo que veo es oscuridad. Espero un poco y al cabo de unos minutos mis ojos ya se han acostumbrado a la falta de luz; sin embargo no hay nada en que pueda centrar mi atención, no hay más ruido que el de mi respiración.

Siento las frías cadenas apretando mi cuerpo en muñecas y tobillos y suspiro una vez más recordando en donde me encuentro. Me siento un poco débil, pero sé que no me puedo dar por vencido.

No sé cuantos días he pasado aquí, perdí la cuenta hace algo de tiempo.

Ha sido difícil seguir viviendo de esta forma, anhelando el mundo allá afuera, viviendo de recuerdos. Aquí, en la oscuridad me siento solo, me hace falta ella. Extraño oír su suave voz nombrándome, admirar sus resplandecientes ojos buscando los míos, quiero verla, quiero volver.

No ha pasado ni un solo día en el que no piense en Saori, ni uno puedo jurarlo. Me he encargado de reproducir su imagen una y otra vez en mi mente para no olvidar su rostro, aunque sé que no podría, tengo tatuado en la cabeza su recuerdo como si la tuviera frente a mi.

Sé que han pasado varios años ya desde aquella vez en que Marte me enclaustró aquí así que no puedo evitar pensar en la vida que ahora llevará Saori y también ese pequeño, Koga quién debe ser ya un fuerte jovencito. Seguramente Saori ha hecho un buen trabajo con él, pues desde el momento en el que lo tomó en sus brazos y yo la vi, supe que sería una madre amorosa y dedicada.

Cuánto me hubiera gustado estar ahí, ser un apoyo para ella en su nueva etapa de madre adoptiva. Qué no hubiera dado por ver crecer a Koga y llenarlo de consejos y educarlo junto con Saori. Todo eso me lo perdí y jamás podré recuperar el tiempo que ha pasado pues la vida transita allá afuera, pero está en pausa aquí adentro conmigo.

— Perdóname Saori… perdóname por no estar a tú lado como siempre te lo prometí —susurro permitiéndome dejar escapar unas lágrimas silenciosas—. Te he dejado sola, a merced de tantos peligros y enemigos y aunque sé que existen más caballeros que yo, no puedo estar tan tranquilo porque quiero ser yo el que vele por ti siempre. Si supieras cuánta falta me hace ver tu sonrisa, sentir tu presencia… si supieras cuánto anhelaba ser el padre de Koga. Aquello hubiera representado formar una familia entre tú y yo aun si no había lazos de sangre, hubiera sido lo que siempre soñamos y lo que nunca nos permitieron.

Vuelvo a suspirar y me remuevo un poco entre las cadenas, esas a las que en muchas ocasiones intenté vencer sin éxito alguno.

Hay lapsos de tiempo en el que me mantengo consciente y lo único que me ayuda a seguir es pensar en Saori. Pero hay otras tantas veces en las que las marcas de oscuridad me debilitan y hacen que caiga en un sueño profundo que dura días o meses.

Quisiera gritar y que así ella pueda escucharme, quiero que mi voz la alcance para que sepa que no he muerto a pesar de que mi cosmos ha desaparecido. No quiero verla sufrir, ni que llore mi ausencia como yo lloro la suya.

Podría pasar aquí muchos más años encerrado y mi esperanza aún así no flaquearía, porque lo que me mantiene vivo es recordarla y pensar que la volveré a ver, pensar que mañana será el día en que salga de aquí.

Aquí entre la oscuridad que me envuelve y en estos momentos hace que me sienta débil, lo único que quiero es vencer estas cadenas y volver al lado de Saori.

Mis ojos comienzan a pesar y sé que estoy por caer nuevamente en un sueño. Peleo con mis párpados pero es inútil, se cierran y lo último que puedo decir antes de perder la conciencia es su nombre.

* * *

No tenía planeado subir nada, de hecho nada estaba en mi mente hasta hace unas horas que aquí comenzó a llover y llegó algo de inspiración.

Sé que es algo muy pequeñito pero, quise hacerlo así. La verdad me pregunté algunas veces lo que pensaría Seiya estando en un lugar así, sólo con sus propios pensamientos y bueno esto salió.

Espero que les haya gustado, de ante mano gracias a los que me leer, me siguen y me comentan, en breve trataré de contestarles, saben que soy media mala para eso de los reviews pero se los agradezco muchísimo.

**Princesa Saiyajin, **presentó.

Y tú ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?

:3


End file.
